


Control

by kittipaws



Series: oc stuff [2]
Category: Town of Salem (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, F/M, M/M, Manipulation, Mind Control, Multi, Murder, Pain, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Torture, sad!, this took a year off my lifespan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 21:13:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17271221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittipaws/pseuds/kittipaws
Summary: The serial killer realized that he was never in control





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> hi, i know i just posted a fic recently, but its late/very early in the morning and i wrote this (without proof-reading,,,like usual) instead of sleeping and im very sad. and naturally i decide that my characters need to suffer,,,but like he didn't deserve to suffer this much. this pained me to write this :((

The serial killer awoke to a knocking at his door. He waited and hoped it would go away, after all who could be knocking at this late of an hour? Whoever it was, they couldn’t be anybody good. However, the knocking continued. The killer instinctively grabbed his knife from his bed stand and slowly descended the stairs. He slowly opened his door only to have his entire body paralyzed and his vision go dark.

He woke up sitting in an uncomfortable chair, his whole body feeling stiff. He stretched his arms and noticed the room he was in. It was a small dark room, it filled him with a feeling of dread yet he think of why it made him feel this way. He was a killer, he couldn’t be killed that easily.

“Dustin.” A voice called out from the dark. “You’re awake.”

“You could have just talked to me. You didn’t need to kidnap me.” Dustin joked to the dark figure. “But, how did you know my name?”

“We have been watching you, Dustin.” The figure stepped into the light. She was a tall woman with dark hair and glowing green eyes that stared into his own dull dark eyes. “We think you can be helpful to us.”

“Who is “us”, and why should I help you?” The killer questioned.

“We are the coven.” The woman held his face in her hands. “And you should help me because I can give you whatever you want. We both want this town to die, so it’s a win for both of us.”

“I’m not going to do all of the work for you.” Dustin scowled.

“Not all of it.” She reassured him. “But it would be a good idea for us to work together on this. After all, I know how much you want somebody to understand you. I understand you, Dustin.” Her eyes stared into his soul.

“I’ll do it.” He reluctantly agreed.

“Great.” She smiled.

Dustin continued on with his killing but for a different purpose. He killed as a job instead of just a sick hobby. He targeted the town and they slowly started to fall down. Everytime another person was killed, he got the praise he never received before. He finally felt like he had a purpose, like he wasn’t just a disappointment.

“You did well.” Beatrix, the Coven Leader, pets his hair with her claw like fingers. “You deserve a reward.” 

She closes the distance between them, planting her lips onto his. Her tongue entering his mouth, spreading warmth throughout his body. He pants when she finally releases him.

“I’m sorry, but I shouldn’t.” He apologizes. “My heart already belongs to someone else.” 

“I know. But do you really think he feels the same way about you that I do?” She asked. “Does he love you as much as I do?”

“He does.” He tried to convince himself that.

“He’s probably just lying. He hates you and is only using you. It’s best to get rid of him before he hurts you.” Her smile turned into a frown.

“I can’t do that.” He backed away.

“Too bad you never had a choice in this.” She raises her arms and his limbs moved on their own. His body spasmed painfully. His body contorted painfully and he started to see white.

He woke up to see the knife plunged into the lookout’s chest. Blood staining his shirt. His eyes were closed permanently. Tears started to form in the killer’s eyes. He was alone but at the same time he wasn’t. Hands gripped his head.

“You don’t need him, you don’t need anyone else. You only need me.” She stroked his hair.

“I hate you.” He sobbed and grabbed the knife.

“Too bad you can’t decide for yourself anymore. You were so desperate for anyone to care about you.” She laughed. “It’s sad, really. But now you are just a puppet for me to control. The worse part was that it’s all your fault.” 

He screamed as she bent his body into painful positions with her magic.

“Anyways, we have more people to kill.” She said nonchalantly as she controlled his body.

At that moment he was painfully aware he was not in control anymore.


End file.
